a love that is true
by jezca
Summary: a love between the dog and the wolf R.L S.B
1. Default Chapter

**INTRO :The wolf  
**

normal POV

A large black dog stood in the middle of a field panting heavily from only just escaping , then he heard it …. The howl .. his howl , he was coming and there was no way of escaping he had to fight . He stood there for several moments waiting for the creature to come then he heard its heavy panting/ growling behind him.

He turned round and there stood the most…. Beautiful thing he had saw in his life a large scrawny wolf with the most pearly white, blood stained teeth . He looked over the beauty that was before him his slightly muscular body moving up and down as he breathed and .. his eyes … the eyes like gold shining in the moon light.

The wolf slowed its breathing down and watched the black dog with fascination , he seemed to be inspecting him , taking in every detail . he his head to the side as the dog carried on his inspection. There was something in the dog that he could fl he didn't know what it was but it was there as the dog seemed dazed , he took this time to inspect the hansom dog . Sleek fur , a fluffy tail , most defiantly big ,as he stood almost as tall as the wolf but not fat he had a muscular body and a flat stomach and his ears perked up like a puppy, his eyes mid night blue like the sky .

They stood there just looking at each day other light just near. Then the wolf lunged forward pinning the dog to the ground with ease . Suddenly the wolf fell back with a high pitched howl . He squirmed and thrashed from side to side slowly turning back as the sun hit his skin. The dog looked on at this very concerned his beauty was a were wolf. A gleam of hope spread through his heart then to be trashed by another howl slowly fading into a scream.

The wolf only hoped that this dog stayed with him as he slowly turned back and the pain set in his hole world faded and blank……


	2. Chapter 1 : are you real?

**chapter1 : are you real?**

**Normal POV**

As the young man started to stir the first thing he noticed was a lovely warmth on his back thinking it was the sun he paid no notice. He opened his eyes and got up with difficultly as the transformation only being a few hours ago he looked around to see he was in a field he got confused then as he looked down to the left of him he saw a large black dog sleeping the n the memories of last night flooded back . He ran a hand over the dogs silky coat and he woke up with a yawn he looked up at the man and jumped back growling slightly .

"hush little one I wont hurt you" the teen said in the most kindest of tones, the dog stood up straight and tilted his head to the side he could see the sympathy in the mans eyes and love but not love, love just love like care love for animals. He slowly walked up to the dog and stoked him again . the dog stood back looked up at the sun the n changed into his human form , a very sunning smile on his face and still the midnight blue eyes and even more beautiful than before .

"beauty….are you real ?" the boy that had just transformed said flicking his shoulder length black locks over his shoulder.

"yes. what made you ask such a question?"

"I just thought you were an angel last night and now?" he said stepping closer to the one he wanted .

"i……" he played with his long blonde hair for a moment and then looked up into those beautiful eyes " can I kiss you?"

"yes " he answered plainly stepping right up to him now

He took a hold of the mans head and kissed him passionately making a invited entrance into the teens mouth and searched this new ground with ease . They pulled back panting from there kiss and looked at each other . Then the blonde teen looked down then back up looking very red . Then the black haired man felt it poking him in the thigh , he looked down and the young man was totally naked. He looked up now red as well as his own member started to ache and the blonde giggled.

"I have to go" the blonde said after a long silence and he ran off still naked .

The teen sighed and looked at his wrist watch ".." he ran off in the direction the other lad went and made his way back to Hogwarts.

A/N I know its not long but I think the next one will be sorry :(


	3. chapter 2 : Remus Lupin

**Chapter2: Remus Lupin  
**

The black haired teen got back to Hogwarts and was sitting in the dinner hall playing with his food " What's up Siri you seem of in another world has some girl finely got ya ?" Sirius looked up from playing with his food to answer his good friend James .

"No" he said slightly dazed

"what then?" the squeaky voice of his other friend peter asked.

"my beauty… my boy " he said looking of into another world.

"your gay!... oh well … What's his name then?" his 2 friends asked in unison.

This got Sirius's attention he looked at his friends confused.

"you don't know it do you?" James asked giggling a bit.

"no but if I talk about him ile call him Moony" he said rather pleased with the nick name he gave the stunning lad.

"why Moony?" Peter asked this time.

"because he's a werewolf …. That's how I met him I was padfoot"

"oh…. HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" James shouted stading up slightly .

The hole griffindor table looked at him he sat down slowly and everyone went back to there conversations. "well yes but something stopped him he just stood there" a bell rang and they all went to there next class 'care of magical creatures'.

They were in the middle of the class when Dumbledore came in with a very good looking young man with long blonde hair they went to the front of the class and stood there . everyone stoped there conversations to look at the beauty at the front of the class.

"now then class I would like you to meet Remus lupin " Lucius wolf whistled from the back of the class.(everyone knew he was bio) as Dumbledore rattled on . James wisperd into Sirius's ear "hey isn't that your Moony?" Sirius looked up to see midnight blue eyes staring at him.

As Dumbledore left the professor rose "now then Mr Lupin please take a seat " all the girls tried to catch his eyes even a few boys but not Sirius he looked down at his book his shloder length hair covering his reddened face.

"Hey sexy come sit with me" Lucius shouted pulling out a seat. But Remus when over to were Sirius was, he placed a hand on his back as he sat down. At that moment Sirius got a lot of death glares and the class went up in chatter once again .

James leaned back on his chair and looked at Remus " so Moony you like our Siri here?" he said with a slight smirk.

"huh….. my names Remus but you can call me Moony sorry what did you say?" he said looking up from Sirius dooldles.

"you like Sirius here.. right?" he said still holding a smirk.

Remus went red and looked at his feet. " oh… that … yea .. why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down properly "nothing just wondering… oh I be James or Prongs and this" he pointed to Peter " is Peter or Wormtail "

"oki " he said with a stunning smile and you heard some of the girl swoon in the back ground.

Sirius just sat there silent still doodling not looking up and Moony. Remus leaned forward and put his head right under Sirius's . He looked up into his eyes and stole a quick kiss then sat up again . a ravenclaw girl turned round from a seat in front "that is sooooooo HOT!" she turned back round and chatted to her mate .

Remus leaned down in front of Sirius's face again . Sirius stook his tounge out at him and stole a quick kiss licking Remus's lips before sitting up and flicking his hair back.

"hey Moony what did you mean earlier is there something you didn't tell us Padfoot?" Peter asked leaning forward on the table to look at Siri and Remus .

"what?.. apart from Remus was totally naked when I kissed him no" he said rather proud there was a few gasps from the class as none saw the quick kisses except the raven claw girl but everyone was listening.

"did I just here correctly Black you saw this fine specimen naked and you got off with him ?"  
Lucius said dumstruck .

"yes _Malfoy_ I did got a problem with it?" he said rather nastily

"no its just god damn HOT!" he said the turned round to speak to Severus.

Just then the bell went . everyone packed up and left including the maraunders and there new friend . Remus took a hold of Sirius's hand as they walked to the next class .

Griffindor common room

James , Peter ,Sirius and Remus sat round a small low floor coffie table . Remus's small frame situated in between Sirius's legs. The conversation was about Sirius and Remus like it was all through the day.

"so you 2 are a couple then?" Peter said looking at his bets friend and his new companion .

"well I suppose but we only met like this morning it doesn't feel right I don't know him" Sirius said to his friend as if Remus wasn't there .

"hey I am here you know ,and it does feel right, even if I don't know you that well I can feel it inside me, there's something about you I don't know what but its there" Remus said looking up into his boyfriends eyes.

Sirius saw a glint of hope in those gold eyes hidden in all the lust and desire there was love behind them even if he didn't know it. Sirius leaned down and captured Remus's lips in a ruff kiss he got a few wolf whistles from the rest of the people in the griffindor common room, for that movement.

As they pulled back from there kiss the lights went out . " come on every one to bed with ya" a portrait of a old man said . The rest of the people went up to bed and so did the maraunders and there new mate.

"Thank god it's a Friday " James said flopping down on his bed Peter was already snuggled up and asleep in his bed ,Siri stood undressing and Remus was sneaking into Sirius's bed .

Once Sirius was in his boxers he sat down on his bed and got pulled back "yerkk" he spluttered as Remus grabbed him round the neck. When they were settled Remus pulled off his boxers and flinged them over the room hitting James in the head.

"oww… that ..EWWWWW! Padfoot" he screamed chucking the boxers away from him .

"what? it wasn't me it was..mmmf" Remus stopped him from talking by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Remus you grrrrrrrrr! You are going to be such a nuisance you know perfect for our little_ crew_ as Lucius would call it" just then another pair of boxers came flying past his head "oh god don't say your both naked in Padfoots bed.."

There was a load , low moan at that point clearly coming from Sirius . "kekeke do you like that puppy ?" Remus said in a rather babyish voice.

"mmmhmmmmm ……. Oh yea …do it again … there that's it mmmmmmm yea" Sirius said dozed .

"ile take that as a yes yukk please I beg you for your own good put a silencing charm up please"  
James said sounding discussed in his friends actions what ever they were doing . He curled up and went to sleep.

Over in Sirius's bed the were giggling "they are so easily fooled" Siri said then gave a Remus a quick kiss and they fell asleep all cuddled up …

* * *

A/N still not that long is it I will try . 


End file.
